


Off the Beaten Path

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinTori Week 2014 Day 2 - Late Nights<br/>Rin desires much from Nitori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Beaten Path

**Author's Note:**

> In which Opal's fetish for thighs is revealed

Nitori waited nervously under the leaves of the trees lining the cobblestone path that led to the dorms. He smiled awkwardly at every passing glance he received from fellow students on their way to tuck in for the night.

Time passed. The path emptied, and still Nitori waited.

A rustling behind him. Nitori’s heart picked up its pace.

He felt breath on his neck. Hands gripped his arms and pinned them to his sides.

“Ai, you came.”

Nitori sucked in a shaky breath at the low voice in his ear. Sharp teeth scraped the skin of his neck gently.

“G-go ahead, senpai.” Nitori invited.

The hands tightened their grip, and Nitori was pulled away from the brightly illuminated path, back into the dark shade of the trees.

He was turned around, and came face to face with his favorite sight.

Red hair framed a pale face set with eyes the color of spilled blood glowing with excitement. The mouth was grinning, revealing a set of teeth sharp enough to tear flesh.

Nitori smiled, overjoyed at the prospect of another late night rendezvous with this predator. His predator.

“Ai.” Rin sighed, moving closer to Nitori. He embraced the slim, lightly muscled body and pulled him close.

“Senpai, do it.”

The wickedly sharp teeth revealed themselves again, this time hovering close to the pale skin of Nitori’s neck.

Nitori braced himself for the brief pain he knew was coming, that would lead to ultimate pleasure.

The skin of his neck was punctured, sharp teeth digging into his flesh and releasing a warm wash of blood into the predator’s mouth.

Rin sucked at the wound, hungry for more and more and more.

Nitori jerked at the pain, then shuddered as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Rin had once told him that he injected his victims with orgasmic endorphins to make them submit to his feeding.

Nitori would have submitted even if he only felt pain. He’d always do this for his senpai. As long as his senpai would have him.

Shark teeth pulled out of his flesh once Rin had had his fill.

Nitori’s legs shook, and Rin had to support the trembling boy to keep him from collapsing to the ground. Dizziness from pleasure and blood loss made standing an impossible feat for Nitori.

“Let me take you back to the dorm.” Rin said in concern.

“No, let me…let me enjoy this.”

Rin couldn’t help the grin that lifted his lips. He adored Nitori like this. Shaking from pleasure, trembling at his lightest touch. The power Rin had over him was orgasmic.

They basked in the afterglow of Rin’s feeding for a time, until the chilling wind picked up and generated a different kind of shiver in Nitori.

“Let me warm you up, love.” Rin whispered, hands moving down until they stroked his stomach.

Rin unbuttoned Nitori’s trousers, dropping to his knees and he pushed Nitori back until he made contact with a tree. His hips jutted forward so as to avoid rubbing the fragile skin of his ass against the unforgiving bark, which suited Rin’s purposes just fine.

He pulled Nitori’s pants off, dropping them to his ankles, and gently stroked the hard piece of flesh now exposed to him.

He took the hard cock into his mouth, eliciting a moan from the one still standing. Barely. His legs shook so bad he nearly collapsed.

Rin noticed this and firmly cupped Nitori’s ass, supporting him from below. As he sucked, one finger tentatively explored the tight, puckered hole.

Nitori was caught between thrusting forward into the warm and wet heat and backwards into the finger pressing inside him.

His conflict ended as Rin suddenly pulled away and dug his teeth into the pliant meat of Nitori’s thigh. The younger boy would have collapsed if not for the hands holding the flesh of his backside.

Rin’s sucked lazily, moving one hand to the blood dripping down his legs to coat his fingers in the life giving liquid.

“What are you…?”

“Shh. Trust me.”

Of course Nitori trusted Rin. He allowed him to drink blood from him. He’d allow Rin to use him in any way he wished.

The hand covered in blood moved back to Nitori’s hole, and a second finger joined the one already probing his insides. A third soon entered as well, the path smoothed by Nitori’s own blood.

Nitori was suddenly left empty, his senpai releasing his cock from his mouth with a pop and standing to tower over the younger.

Knowing what was coming next, Nitori turned around braced his hands against the rough bark, too hot and bothered to notice the uncomfortable texture against his palms.

Rin entered him swiftly, piercing Nitori with his cock that had been lubed up with more of Nitori’s blood, retrieved from his neck.

He thrust in synchronization with Nitori, his hands braced on hips, finding Nitori’s prostate with practiced ease, wanting to give Nitori the most pleasure possible for allowing him the gift of his blood and his love.

Rin pulled the thin hips back onto his sex, snapping his own hips forward to peg Nitori’s gland. He set a gentle pace, letting his adoration for the small body before him show through his tender lovemaking.

Nitori’s hands throbbed in pain as they scraped the tree bark, but the pain in his hands, neck and thigh were dulled by overwhelming pleasure as his ass was pegged again and again.

Neither lasted long, feeling high off blood and blood loss. Rin released his seed inside Nitori, grunting as he pressed in deep, wanting Nitori to feel his passions.

Nitori followed as warmth bathed his insides. The tree that had dared harm Nitori’s hands was stained with white ribbons of thick cum.

Rin pulled out, allowing the trapped blood and cum to leak out of the ravaged hole. The sight nearly made Rin sheath his cock back inside his lover, but Nitori’s shiver from the cold made him pause.

It frustrated the both of them that they had to secretly meet away from the dorms to give Rin what he needed. It had been so easy when they were roommates, tossing around together in the sheets, but now they were driven into the cold to satisfy Rin’s hunger.

But Nitori would travel to the ends of the earth to help Rin. He’d slit his throat and bear all his blood to his senpai if he asked for it.

Rin would never ask such a thing from him. He desired Nitori’s company as much as he desired his blood.

Rin helped Nitori adjust his clothes properly, then looked him in the eyes.

“Let’s go back to the dorm. You need to sleep.”

Nitori smiled at Rin’s concern for him. “Yeah, yeah, okay senpai.”

And they left their sanctuary of trees to return to the world of homework and swim practice and humanity, the only witness to the supernatural event being the leaves and branches.

 

 


End file.
